Fast & Furious Jr
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: This is my idea for a future film of the franchise without Paul Walker. Luci Toretto, Dom and Letty's 12-year old daughter, has an opportunity to race in an international junior race car driving competition in Tokyo, but her parents say no. So, with the help of her 13-year old cousin and confidant, Jack O'Conner, she secretly defies them not knowing an old enemy of Dom's is back.


Dominic Toretto never thought he would be a father his whole life given how most of his life had turned out. But that all changed when his daughter, Luciana Elena Toretto, was born to himself and his wife, Letty Ortiz-Toretto. Letty thought the exact same way as her husband did when she found out she was expecting Luciana as she was pretty much the "tough chick" stereotype, but has proven to show her maternal side since Luciana was born.

Now twelve years have passed since she was born and Luciana (who now goes by the shortened version of her name, "Luci") has grown into the jet black-haired and brown-eyed tomboy everyone thought she would be given how she was raised. Since she was a Toretto, Luci was given extensive knowledge on the types of cars especially the fast ones and was even taught to drive at an early age by her father. That came in handy when Luci is also a multiple-time champion junior race car driver in all of Los Angeles much to the pride of both her parents. Today is the last day of school before summer vacation which is a relief for her since she can be away from Tammy Lynn, the typical mean girly girl, and her clique for a few months.

"Hey, Luci! What are you doing this summer? Develop a fashion sense that'll never exist?" Tammy once again teased Luci with her clique laughing along with her.

"I don't know, Tammy. Having fun while you're in the hospital being a dummy for plastic surgery?" Luci talked back as Tammy is the kind of girl who obsesses about her appearance.

"You're just jealous. Of course you wouldn't know because you're so busy with your crusty old cars. See ya next year, loser," Tammy made a comeback and then left with her clique.

A few hours later, the school bell rang and the whole school was dismissed for the next few months until the new school year. Luci then decided to stop at the Toretto family garage and see what she can do to help her parents and their staff.

"Hey, mija," Letty greeted her daughter. "How was the last day of school?"

"Fine, Mom," Luci answered as she helped her mother with a car. "I'm just glad to be away from Snobby Barbie Doll for the summer," Luci said about Tammy which got her mother laughing.

"Here, a letter came for you," Dom announced to Luci then gives her the letter.

"Thanks, Dad," Luci said as she opened up her letter. As she read it, her eyes started to widen and she screamed in excitement.

"What is it, mija?" Letty asked responding to her screaming.

"It's from the International Junior Racing Association. Apparently, they heard of me and asked me to race in a big international car racing championship in Tokyo!" Luci excitedly announced the news to which then Dom took the letter from her and read it for himself.

"You better apply for no because you're not going," Dom decided on Luci's behalf which changed his daughter's face from a smile to a frown.

"Why not, Dad? You know I'm good enough and besides, if I can race here in L.A., why would it be different in Tokyo?" Luci asked making her argument.

"It doesn't matter that you're good enough. I just don't think that you are ready for something this huge. So, I say no," Dom argued with his daughter.

"Mom, please talk to him," Luci begged her mother to argue along with her. When Luci and Dom usually have an argument, the former usually begs her mother's help.

"I'm afraid I'm with your papi on this one, mija," Letty sadly said but as gently as she can. "This is too huge and we just don't think you're ready".

"Come on, guys!" Luci then escalated to shouting.

"No arguments, young lady. You're not going!" Dom firmly said raising his voice a little.

"I hate you two!" Luci said in anger as she left the garage to home. After some serious thinking, Luci then decided to defy her parents and secretly applied for the racing event. _I'm just going to need some help. But who?_ She thought to herself. _Jack! _


End file.
